


At The Water's Edge

by raggirare



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: 'something cute in an onsen? ;_;' (sweetcheekschoi @ tumblr)</p>
<p>I haven't written CAPJi in so long and writing this I remembered why. Because everything gets unnecessarily long. Also haven't written fluffy stuff in a long time, but this was nice and relaxing to write.</p>
<p>(I also apologize for an bad English. Writing in English is not the easiest for me, especially recently since I have not a lot of opportunities to use it anymore.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Water's Edge

Concert preparations are never easy. Any part of the idol life could be considered difficult, of course, but, for Minsoo, concert preparations were the worst. Whether it was for a tour or simply for a fanmeeting, there were so many things to account for. Practice, at the absolute minimum, of not only their promoted songs, but b-side songs, album tracks and solo performances. There were choreographies to learn for dance spots, stage placement arrangements, meetings with the wardrobe team for fittings and refittings and rerefittings, diet adjustments, work out sessions, brainstorming for interlude activities and audience talk times. And then to add on top of all that, travel allowances, adjusting to new settings, making sure everything actually works in the new settings and rehearsals with the director and then full dress rehearsals and then changes to everything a hundred-and-one times and, really, it leaves Minsoo ready to collapse by the end of it. Stolen naps in the green room during solo practices and during food breaks are never enough to keep him going forever.

There’s a perk, though. An upside to all of this sweat-and-tears-and-blood inducing labour (which he does honestly enjoy in the end of it all). A multi-city tour in another country means days for proper breaks in between and the very first day of break once they arrive in Nagoya is met with anticipation. He turns off all of his alarms and prepares to enjoy his first sleep-in. But that would be too easy. Too perfect. It all ends up destroyed by one Ahn Daniel ripping away the covers of his hotel bed and one Yoo Changhyun launching himself onto his now exposed body. Half-asleep glares get only grins in return, and scathing, mumbled insults are laughed off like nothing. Minsoo tries to sleep again ( _ten more minutes_ ) but he only gets one before the younger members are at it again, and even Byunghun joins in with the insistences that he gets up.

So Minsoo does. He shoos the others away and rolls off of his mattress. He showers, dresses and only has a chance to grab a piece of toast Chanhee has prepared for him before they’re ushered out into their rental van. 

It’s a day of sightseeing. Relaxing and not-too-demanding, mentally or physically. Minsoo would still rather be back in the hotel in his bed, of course, but this is still better than another sixteen hour day of rehearsal. His wallet feels significantly lighter by lunchtime, but everyone appreciates their souvenirs, and he can’t say he hasn’t been enjoying himself. Their manager buys lunch and rock-paper-scissors follows, none of them able to agree what to do with their afternoon. Changhyun wants to go and play at a game center, Byunghun wants to go and watch movies, Minsoo just wants to go back to the hotel and sleep. They decide to split up, so that the younger four can release their inner children and Minsoo can go back to the hotel and sleep and Chanhee hasn’t even decided what he wants to do.

At least, that’s what Minsoo thinks up until they’ve farewelled their groupmates and he’s been pulled into a taxi, and his Japanese isn’t great but he knows that Chanhee didn’t ask the driver to take them back to their hotel.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Either the drive is very short or he simply sleeps it away, but before Minsoo knows it, the taxi is stopping and he’s being tugged out the door and into a building, and the moment he steps inside, he understands. He’s only been to a hot spring twice, and both times were in Korea, simply because there’s never been time for him to come to one in their previous Japan visits. Not a public one like this that isn’t connected to their hotel. Chanhee seems to know what he’s doing, though, because he’s already approaching the counter and talking with ease (Minsoo wonders if he’s been practicing this). By the time Minsoo’s properly focused his sleepy mind, Chanhee’s back at his side.

“My tattoos.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“Private room.” Chanhee holds up a key between a thumb and forefinger and then gestures with his head. He leads the way to small changing room and the moment the door closes behind them, Minsoo feels a weight roll off of his shoulders. His jacket follows and so do the rest of his clothes, folded and piled into a basket, and he heads into the warmth of the bath room. His eyes drift towards the steaming pool. It’s small but it’s inviting and it’s only a touch on his arm that reminds him that there’s something else he has to do first. The small seat is almost too low for him but he doesn’t really care, because there’s hands on his shoulders and a small shower caddy on the ledge beneath the showerhead in front of him.

“How long have you been planning this?” Minsoo asks as he leans back into a pair of lips against the back of his shoulder and then against his neck.

“Since you almost started a fight with Jonghyun in Fukuoka,” Chanhee murmurs in reply and places one last kiss against Minsoo’s spine before he hooks his chin over his shoulder. His arms snake around the elder’s waist, and for a long moment he just stays like that. “The co-ordis would probably prefer if you guys didn’t end up covered in bruises they need to hide.”

“Sure about that?”

“Just a feeling.” Chanhee matches the slight smile on Minsoo’s lips and then straightens up to sit properly on his own low seat. “Pass the showerhead.”

The silence that follows is comfortable, and what should take only five minutes to wash himself down from head to toe turns into a thirty minute head and shoulder and back massage mixed with gently wandering fingers that are easy enough to ignore. Mostly because he falls asleep. Minsoo wakes again when slender fingers finish easing out a knot behind his shoulder blade and he spends a moment simply watching Chanhee’s concentrating face. He chuckles when he’s caught, watching confusion replace the seriousness and a part of him finds it almost cute. Cute enough that he reaches a hand back to pull the singer’s face forward and turns his head to place an awkward kiss against the corner of his mouth.

“Your turn.”

Chanhee looks for a moment as if he’s about to protest, but he recognizes Minsoo’s tone; understands it’s an order not a request, and he nods. He stands and waits for Minsoo to shift onto the seat he had been using before swapping onto the one in front and he barely has time to get comfortable before he feels the warmth of skin against his back. But there’s no complaints, and barely anymore talking, as they fall back into a comfortable silence. Minsoo returns the favour with warm water and massaging fingers against Chanhee’s scalp and meticulously washing over every part of the singer’s skin he can reach (though it’s a thinly veiled need to simply touch). He doesn’t take nearly as long, though, and he’s finished in half the time, handing the showerhead back to Chanhee to hang up.

Chanhee stands and Minsoo follows but before the other can move away, he grabs for his arm in a gentle grip. A smile. He leans closer and lips meet lips in a gentle, lingering kiss. He relishes the contact, one that he’s rarely able to get at all, let alone in recent times with all of their preparation schedules, and when he pulls away Chanhee follows.

“Thank you,” he finally manages to say once he’s given into the urge to indulge in a few more kisses and traced butterflies along Chanhee’s chin. “For this.”

“Honestly, I just wanted some quiet time, and I’m never going to get it with that lot.” Teasing flickers over Chanhee’s tone and he presses one last kiss to Minsoo’s lips before he pulls away entirely. “Now hurry up and get in the water before you freeze and get yourself sick as well.”

Minsoo laughs and obeys, but only once Chanhee has made himself comfortable in the water first.

(By the time they get back to the hotel, it’s almost nine and they’re greeted at the door by their manager, and by a chorus of voices from the room’s small living room. It’s a mix of greetings and demands to know where they’ve been and Minsoo simply shrugs it off and shoos Changhyun from the sofa so he can sit down.

“We got bored of you guys waiting to get back,” Chanhee says matter-of-factly and drops onto the floor beside Byunghun, stealing one of the gummies from the bag in his hand. “So we went out and had dinner.”

Byunghun decides not to point out the dark mark on Chanhee’s skin just barely peeking out beneath his collar.)


End file.
